Fried Bear
|othername = Chicken-Fried Bear (Anime) |chef = Akira Hayama |primary ingredient = Bear Meat |cuisine type = American |dish type = Fried |manga = Chapter 187 |anime = Episode 55 }}Fried Bear is a dish made by Akira Hayama during his cooking duel against Sōma Yukihira. Description This is a dish based off of the popular Southern United States dish fried chickenWikipedia page on Fried Chicken., substituting chicken meat with bear instead. Just looking at it's sparkling surface will make you salivate. With the gravy sauce, just a drop will make the diner it's pet. Combined with the bear it becomes stimulating and spicy, yet mellow and sweet. And by using his mastery of spices, he transforms the bear's natural bone stench into an highly intricate constructed tower of flavor! Overall it is a delicate balance between fragrance and taste. Recipe *'Fried Bear' **'Bear Roast (Sliced Thick, Marinated & Deep Fried)' ***'Marinate Purée' ****'Garlic' ****'Ginger' ****'Onion' **'Frying Batter' ***'Eggs' ***'Potato Starch' **'Frying' Oil **'Akira's Cajun Spice Blend' ***'Black Pepper' ***'Paprika' ***'Thyme' ***'Cayenne Powder'Wikipedia page on Cayenne ****'Cayenne Chili Pepper' ***'Oregano' **'Salt' **'Genièvre ('Juniper Berries')'Wikipedia page on Juniper Berries'' ('Dried & Ground in Mortar')'' *'Gravy Sauce' **'Bear Fond (Deglazed)' ***'Bear Broth' **'Milk' **'Wheat Flour' **'Akira's Cajun Spice Blend' ***'Black Pepper' ***'Paprika' ***'Thyme' ***'Cayenne Powder'Wikipedia page on Cayenne ****'Cayenne Chili Pepper' ***'Oregano' **'Genièvre' (Dried & Ground in Mortar)' *'Biscuits How to Cook # Slice the meat into thick slices, marinating it in garlic, ginger, and onion purée to soften it. # Create the batter with eggs and potato starch. # Heat up oil in a frying pan. # Coat the bear slices in batter and add them to the frying pan. # To make the sauce, use the bear broth and add wheat flour and milk till it thickens. # After the mixture has become fragrant and slightly browned, add the seasonings and spices. # Add cajun spice and salt to the bear meat, then fry with thick batter. # Crush juniper berries and add them to the marinade. Gallery Gravy Sauce.png|Gravy Sauce Fried Bear with Sauce.png|Fried Bear with Gravy Sauce Gravy Sauce (Anime).png|Gravy Sauce (Anime) Fried Bear with Gravy Sauce (Anime).png|Fried Bear with Gravy Sauce (Anime) Vol.22_Chapter.190_Akira_Bear_Meat_Dish.jpg Trivia * Fried chicken (also referred to as Southern fried chicken for the variant in the United States) is a dish consisting of chicken pieces usually from broiler chickens which have been floured or battered and then pan-fried, deep fried, or pressure fried. The breading adds a crisp coating or crust to the exterior of the chicken. What separates fried chicken from other fried forms of chicken is that generally the chicken is cut at the joints, and the bones and skin are left intact. Crisp well-seasoned skin, rendered of excess fat, is a hallmark of well made fried chicken. * A Genièvre '''or '''juniper berry is the female seed cone produced by the various species of junipers. It is not a true berry but a cone with unusually fleshy and merged scales, which give it a berry-like appearance. The cones from a handful of species, especially Juniperus communis, are used as a spice, particularly in European cuisine, and also give gin its distinctive flavour. Juniper berries may be the only spice derived from conifers. * Cayenne powder may be a blend of different types of peppers. Cayenne powder is distinguished from 'chili powder' as it is made from cayenne peppers only, whereas chili powder is generally a spice mixture. It is employed variously in its fresh form, or as dried powder used on seafood, all types of egg dishes (devilled eggs, omelettes, soufflés), meats and stews, casseroles, cheese dishes, hot sauces, and curries. ** The cayenne pepper is a type of Capsicum annuum. It is usually a moderately hot chili pepper used to flavor dishes. Cayenne peppers are a group of tapering, 10 to 25 cm long, generally skinny, mostly red colored peppers, often with a curved tip and somewhat rippled skin, which hang from the bush as opposed to growing upright. Most varieties are generally rated at 30,000 to 50,000 Scoville units. References Category:Dishes Category:Akira Hayama Dishes Category:Meat Dishes Category:Western Dishes